Valyrian Blues
by SNAZZY19
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is the most popular girl in school in first in line to become head student at Valyrian girls high but before Valyrian boys high join the school. Her entitlement to the position is challenged. It's Daenerys' fight for head student with schemes and secrets along the way


First day

My alarm rang but I was already up. The feeling of apprehension had kept me up all night. It was my first day of my new school you see. I used to go to Valyrian girls high which was one of the best prep schools in the country but now the school board had decided it would be hugely beneficial if it would join forces with the neighbouring Valyrian boys high and create one big coed. Throwing away decades of tradition and female excellence and independence in favour of a bigger pay check. I had spent my whole high school career without boys in my school and now in my final year. The most important year. I have to deal with them integrating into our society. We had even had to swap out uniforms. Gone were the navy blazers and baby blue tunics and in where the charcoal black blazers, white shirts and checkered red skirts. I scowled at the mirror after having put it on. The uniform was totally archaic. I rolled my eyes and went into the dinning room where a hot plate of waffles was being served and sitting at the head of that table was my Dad reading the newspaper. His white hair peeking up above the grey pages.

"Morning Daddy" I planted a kiss on his cheek before taking my seat next to him.

"Good morning Darling and may I ask why you are so gloomy on the first day of school?"

He dragged his attention away from the paper and focused it on me. I nervously took a bite out of my breakfast. I had barely said a thing and yet he knew exactly how I felt.

"That's the problem. It's not MY school anymore. Everything will be different this time. The grounds are new. There will be new staff and new students. It will be totally unrecognisable."

"Yes but you'll still be a prefect and head student"

"I can't be so certain about that last part." I said whilst picking at my food "The boys school will be coming with their own set of prefects and I'll be competing against them for the title too. I don't even know them, their strengths, their weaknesses! I just don't know where I'll stand anymore"

"You will stand where you always have. In front of the crowd." He countered smiling back at me. "You are Daenerys Targaryen. You are a leader by nature, heck you practically run this household and if you can do that then this new and improved school will be easy. You'll still have some of the old staff that are familiar to you and your old friends will be there to support you too but if any of those boys give you any trouble don't hesitate to pick up the phone and call me. I'll take care of them myself" I laughed before hearing a ring of a cellphone. He reached into his pockets. "Speaking of phones. I have to take this 'Rhaegar Targaryen speaking...'" he left the table leaving me with his reassurances.

Father was always more optimistic than I was and I guess that was his personal secret to being a successful business man. I glanced at my watch. I didn't have that much time left since school would be starting 10 minutes earlier than it used to. Just another casualty in the latest merger.

I ate the rest of the waffle and gulped down some orange juice before running out the house to my car. I wasn't legally supposed to be driving since an officer confiscated my license due to my questionable driving skills but no one knew about that except Missandei. I parked near the entrance of the school and made my way in.

The grounds were nice. A lot more greenery than I expected. There were groups of girls taking nervous glances at the other groups of boys who seemed equally bothered by their presence. God it was like they had never met the opposite sex before.

I made my way to classroom 54 and sure enough Missandei was waiting for me there. "Daenerys!" she said while stretching out her arms to me. I went in for a hug. I really missed her. Missandei had been send off to her Grandparents in Narth during the holidays. Punishment for getting a belly ring. They were super religious.

"I haven't spoken to you in forever". The small island had done wonders on her though. Her hair was longer and she was more tan.

"Well that was the point of my parents sending me away. It wouldn't be much of a punishment if I could still talk to you"

"We have so much to catch up on"

"Let's start with the current status of our school." She took a long look at the quad.

"I know! It's been invaded by Neanderthals!"

"Oh it's not that bad Daenerys. It's just the other half of our species and besides it would be great to have something to look at from time to time."

"I don't want boys leering at me every time I pass a hallway Missandei."

"Who says they'll be looking at us?" just then a group of boys walk past giving us the up down as they go. I glare back at them. "Well it's a small price to pay for our good looks"

The bell rang followed by an exaggerated eye roll on my part. Slowly students line up in a single file outside the classroom waiting. Just then a slightly balding man wearing a fitted button up blue shirt comes to unlock the door. "Okay class You'll be seated in alphabetical order. When I call out your name you will sit behind the person before you. Does everyone understand?"

I pick my hand up.

"Yes?"

"This is Mrs Tyrells class"

"Is that a question?"

"Where is Mrs Tyrell?"

"She won't be taking this class. I will."

"That's not what the program says. You know, the programs that were emailed to us a week ago"

"Well there has been a change in that program just recently. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get on with this." He held my stare with a stern look.

My heart sank. Olenna Tyrell wouldn't be my homeroom teacher.

"Relax, we'll still have her for English" Missandei whispered in my ear. "It's just homeroom anyway"

"Yes. A homeroom where we will also not be sitting next to each other. This is criminal." I said back frustrated. Today was going from bad to worse.

"Targaryen?" He called out loud.

"Yes I'm here"

"Well get inside then!"

I walked in and took my seat. At least I got a window seat behind a brown haired boy who was quite tall. By the time everyone was seated. I counted an equal amount of girls and boys. I guess they were trying not to overwhelm anyone. Too late for that.

"My name is Tywin Lannister and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I have only one rule and that is to not annoy me and I'm sure the boys here will tell you ladies that I am easily annoyed. So as long as you mind your own business SILENTLY we will survive this year. Any questions?"

My hand went up.

"Why did I even ask. Yes Miss..."

"Miss Daenerys Targaryen sir. Should we not be doing any ice breakers? So as the class can be better acquainted with each other."

The boys sniggered. "Ice breakers huh? Okay, so you want me and everyone in this class to say their names and follow up with how much the love puppies and long walks in the park?" He sneered at me.

"Well it would be a good start" I said.

"Indeed it would be. If I cared." The boys were laughing at this point. I glanced around the class and the girls were trying to hold in smiles. Mr Lannister went to his desk and proceeded to lounge in his chair.

I sighed deeply and before placing my head on the table.

"Don't mind him." I looked up to see that the boy in front of me had turned in his seat to face me. "He's always like that. I'm guessing you're not used to teachers hating you."

"I haven't exactly made it part of my high school experience. Is there anyway into his good graces"

"Not unless you're his son Jaime." He had kind blue eyes and a handsome face. "I'm Daario by the way. Daario Naharis."

"Nice to meet you Daario. I'm"

"Daenerys Targaryen. I caught that. Any extra curriculars?"

"Drama, Chess and horse riding"

"I didn't know they had horse riding at this school"

"They don't. I do it privately."

"Impressive"

"And you?"

"Photography club. I'm an admirer of all things beautiful. In fact I think we should do I photoshoot one day" I watch as a crooked smile graces his face.

"No thanks, I'm quite busy these days. I wouldn't have the time."

The bell rang and with that we all collected our bags and headed to our separate classes. At least in those classes there were introductions but it was the same alphabetical order seating so I barely saw Missandei. The whole day was a rush. It was only at break once I had gotten my meal that I had had time to take everything in.

"That Tywin Lannister was an arsehole for embarrassing you like that" Missandei said taking a seat at the cafeteria table.

"Tell me about it"

"Who is an arsehole?" Yara asked while taking a seat.

"Our new homeroom teacher."Missandei said "He totally made a fool out of Daenerys in class today for asking about doing customary introductions"

"Okay so what are you going to do about it?" Yara asked while stuffing a sandwich into her mouth.

"Nothing" I sighed. "I don't think I can get him to like me or anyone for that matter. He's a dead end. I can't count on his vote to become head student."

"It's not like you to give up so easily" Missandei said.

"I'm not giving up. I'm just changing tactics and first I need to know who my competitors are." Just then a red head pops by my side.

"I've got you covered there" said Melisandre while taking her seat. Melisandre was something of a psychic. She knew everything there is to know about everyone. I was just lucky enough to be one of her few friends. "There is Jaime Lannister, Tywin's son, who is part of the football team. He's a wide receiver. He also hosts tons of parties. Problem is his academics. You have to be a well rounded in order to be head student."

"Yeah but I wouldn't put it past a Lannister to change that" Missandei said.

"Are you talking about his sister Cersei specifically or Lannisters in general because I hear their brother Tyrion is quite the opposite." said Yara.

"For safety's sake I think we need to assume all Lannisters are the same." I said popping a grape into my mouth.

"Agreed. Then there is Gendry Baratheon. His father was principle of the school and is on the school board."

"Yeah but he doesn't do anything. His chances lie completely on his father which isn't enough." Said Yara between mouthfuls.

"Then finally," Melisandre continued "there is Jon Snow. The King in the North."

"Why do they call him that?" I asked.

"He's the Quarterback and ever since he became quarterback they haven't lost a single game. His academic record is stellar. His teachers love him and he's on scholarship."

"This is a private school, they don't offer scholarships!"

"They did to Jon Snow."

"So he's my competition. Tell me Melisandre, when is football practice? I need to scope him out. He isn't in any of my classes is he?"

"Not that I know of. They practice Mondays to Thursdays on field E."

"I'm so up for a bit of spying" Missandei said with glee.

"Honestly, I don't think you have anything to worry about Daenerys. You've got the lead part in the school play, you're head of the chess club and you give the school more outside recognition with your horse riding. Plus your academics are on point and everybody loves you." Yara said.

"Yeah but I have a list full of teachers that I have to convince to make me head student before the end of the year." I said begrudgingly.

"She's right. Too many unknown variables." Missandei said. "But now that that's off the agenda what do you think of the guys so far?"

"I didn't realise how childish boys were until I saw the 4th dick sketch on the board today" Yara said

"Some guy used a fart to punctuate a bad joke" Missandei said.

"Eww"

"I know, but you seemed to be cozying up to that guy in homeroom"

"Who? Daario? We exchanged a few words but he's not my type"

"And what is your type may I ask?" The bell rang signalling the end of break.

"I'll know when I see it."

Missandei, Melisandre and I made our way to the field and were already met with a small crowd of girls in the bleachers.

"Looks like we're not the only ones wanting to get a look at the King in the North."

"Who's that?" Missandei asked gesturing to a bald guy to the far right of the field. "He's cute"

"That's greyworm. He's the team runner"

"What kind of name is grey worm?"

"That's a story I haven't been able to get a hold of as yet"

"Ladies please. We're here on business remember not pleasure." I said grabbing onto Melisandre's pair of binoculars.

"I don't see why we can't do both" Missandei smiled coyly.

"Where is this Jon Snow?" I asked scanning the field.

"There!" Melisandre pointed at someone walking onto the field with his helmet in his hand. His black hair was tied back and he was quite pale.

"He's not very impressive" I said dismissively.

"What he lacks in stature he makes up with skill." Melisandre said.

"Okay, I believe I've seen enough. I've got drama auditions I want to check out anyway" I got up to leave the stands.

"We'll stay and check out the game"

I rolled my eyes. More like check out the guys. I made my way to the hall where the auditions were being held greeting people as I went. I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a small girl with what looked like a burn mark on her face in front of a panel of judges. One of which I knew all too well.

"Ah! Daenerys! What has brought you here?"

"Mr Varys I've come to watch the auditions if that's alright with you."

"That would be perfect. Come sit with me while we do the judging. Shireen continue."

I sat besides Mr Varys and watched the auditions. Mr Varys was a rather flamboyant man who just couldn't make it himself as an actor. He did a few failed movies back in his day and thought of himself as an acting veteran.

We weren't getting any good performances, they were all lacklustre and I was getting tired of watching everyone bomb at the play but just before I could excuse myself. Someone walked through the hall's doors. He sauntered into the room and smirking at me before stopping dead centre of the room.

"My name is Daario Naharis and I'm

here to audition for the part of Christian of Moulin Rouge"

"You want the lead part?" asked Mr Varys in disbelief.

"Yes sir."

"Do you have any experience in theatre young man?"

"My experience is limited sir"

"Well good luck to you," Mr Varys replied.

"Thank you" Daario stared me down and began.

He was good. Really good. He didn't miss a beat. He read out a passage from the play followed by 'All of Me' by John Legend. It was faultless. When he was done Mr Varys regarded him for a moment before saying.

"Thank you Mr Naharis. We'll announce the parts next week Thursday."

"Thank you" he gave me one knowing look. Before leaving the hall.

Mr Varys leaned in and asked "What do you think?"

"May I be excused sir?" I asked stoically

"Of course"

"Thank you." I calmly walked out of the hall and sped up until finally catching up to Daario's long strides.

"I thought you were a more behind the scenes kind of guy"

"I usually am but I never give up an opportunity to steal the show."

"Is that really your only motivation?"

He chuckled. "I can think of one more and she's standing right in front of me. I did tell you I was an admirer of all things beautiful and I've come to get a better look"

My frown twisted into a glare. "This theatre means a lot to me. What you're not going to do is make this into your own personal love story. I'll say this once and only once. I'm not interested."

He smiled down at me, "maybe now you're not but I'm planning for the future."

"Don't waste your time. Make a more fruitful investment because I'm certainly not it." I said before storming off to my car. It was day one and my life had managed to become more complicated than I had thought it could.


End file.
